


Sacrificial Lamb

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Naruto
Genre: Conflict of Interests, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Love Triangles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sacrifice, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Sasuke is charged with protecting a young woman that is of special interest to Orochimaru.He doesn't know what is so special about her, he doesn't care, but he knows he has to get her out of there.And that means taking her back to the one person he hates most of all.His brother.





	Sacrificial Lamb

**_So Close_ **

_To feeling like_

_maybe, just maybe_

_I have a chance_

_at being okay._

* * *

**_i._ **

* * *

 

He's heard of her.

Kabuto talked about her like she was a prized scroll, a unique jutsu. He praised her day and night, but wouldn't show her to anyone.

Well, it wasn't him, it was Orochimaru, who kept her so close and away from prying eyes.

Sasuke didn't know where he kept her, but he didn't really care, though anyone would get curious after hearing so much about her. After awhile, he accepted that he would never see the mysterious girl, and he went about his life.

Until she showed up.

She was there, outside his door, with Kabuto and that heavy hand on her shoulder.

She was small and as fragile looking as her dress, smelt of wild flowers and sea foam; something else familiar, but he couldn't place the smell in his memory.

She looked up at Sasuke beneath her snowy bangs, her eyes red from crying.

"What is this, Kabuto?" He settled his cold eyes on the silver haired bastard.

Kabuto chuckled, unfazed after all this time. He pat the girl on her shoulder, making her jump each time; he seemed to enjoy the way she flinched beneath his touch.

"This is Kiyoko, the one you've heard so much about." He smirked. "She's yours now."


End file.
